


Something Different

by Not_Jazz



Series: Meeting in Nowhere [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Emotions, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Inspired by Music, M/M, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Romance, Slow Burn, bad friends trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: When a stranger comes to town, Feliciano wants to know everything about the new stranger. He never could expect something new coming to his little town-- especially not a handsome stranger.Could this be his way out of his boring life? Or is this just a hint of something he can't have?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Meeting in Nowhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song from The Band's Visit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1P8Ks0n_4g&ab_channel=KatrinaLenk-Topic

Feliciano sat on the couch with closed eyes. He was listening to Ludwig, who was cleaning the kitchen after Feli had made the best lunch--pasta, of course. But that wasn’t what had caught Feli’s attention. It was the fact the other man was singing under his breath as he cleaned. 

Past the loud clanking and the swishing water, he could hear the other man quietly singing. Which, in all the few days of knowing him, was a new occurrence. He was a stoic man, kind of cute in his ill-fitting suit, with the most gorgeous blue eyes he had never seen on another being before. 

Was he singing a hymn? Was it a love song in German, by a poet? Maybe it was deeper than that. Those German poets and philosophers were always so dark. That Nietzsche guy was always kind of a bummer. 

Or was Ludwig just singing about cleaning? 

If Lovino wasn’t out with the strange Spainard that came with the German and French fellows on that lost bus, he would claim that Feliciano was just pinning. That he was desperate for something new and different, and a lay. 

He wasn’t actually wrong. For years he and his brother would look out in the distance, and hope for something or someone to come over the horizon and bring some fun or life into their town. They had been left alone too long, after Nonno had died. They did as he wished; go to school, help out in town (however little it was), keep up the house. But honestly, it felt more like being trapped in a snow globe. Everything stays the same, in a picturesque landscape. The only difference was that it never really snowed in their town--which was a blessing. He and Lovi could not stand the cold. 

But here this man was, who arrived out of nowhere. It was like regaining your taste after a cold, or giving a man a new spice they have never tasted before. 

Nothing could compare to something new you could not have expected.

Feli was practically giddy. He wanted to hear more of the other man’s voice. It sounded sad. Maybe he was sad? Maybe Ludwig was also lonely? He looked lonely--or was Feli just projecting now? 

Maybe Ludwig was just his opposite. Feli could fill a book with how different the two seemed, both physically and emotionally. Feli, with dark hair and eyes, and Ludwig with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Feli, who wore his emotions on his sleeve but was also afraid of getting too close for fear of being hurt; and Ludwig, trying desperately to hide his emotions but yet seemed to open up quickly. 

When he first met the man and felt those calloused hands, he thought Ludwig was scary. He looked like he could eat Feli alive. But then his face turned a lovely shade of red and Feli felt his heart swell. He was just as nervous as him. 

Feli wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about the stranger. What was he thinking? Why had he traveled with his brother’s band to the middle of nowhere? What does this man wish for? 

Was he singing about wishing? 

Lovino was going to kill him. Feli was a dead man as soon as the other became wise to his desire to follow this German man anywhere. Though, if that Spanish guy could maybe melt his brother’s heart, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Until then, he would have to keep this between his heart and his head. 

Feli, feeling a surge of confidence, opened his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. He leaned against the threshold, watching the other. He may not know Ludwig’s words, but he knew he could match the tune. 

Ludwig jumped as he heard the other’s soft scales behind him. He nearly dropped a plate in surprise.

“I told you, I can clean up,” Ludwig said, stopping his singing.

Feliciano pouted, making sure to hold eye contact to show off his ‘puppy-dog’ eyes, “But I want to sing with you.”

“You don’t even know the words,” Ludwig replied, tilting his head.

Feli just smiled, eyes twinkling with something Ludwig didn’t know the word for, “That’s ok. I’ll harmonize anyway. Then, you can tell me what you’re singing.”

Ludwig could feel his cheeks warming again. This man knew how to make him feel something...something he didn’t know how to explain.

“It’s just a child’s song,” Ludwig countered.

“Even better,” Feliciano grinned, “Please, I like your voice.”

Ludwig chuckled, “My voice is too rough. I’m a terrible singer.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Feliciano came up to the other, and reached for the other’s forearm, “Please? Sing with me?”

Ludwig was a weak man. As he looked at the other’s wide, intense dark eyes he knew he was going to lose this battle.

“Ja, ok,” he nodded, and started humming again.

The other smiled, and started harmonizing with him, swaying to the nameless song. 

Ludwig wished he could know what the other was thinking. What did he want? Why was he so nice? 

All Ludwig knew for sure was that he really liked the other. He was...something different. Different was surprisingly very nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I've listened to this song on repeat for an hour to make sure I got the tone right. Did it work? Who knows. 
> 
> I have a whole idea based on this AU. But I'll probably only write more if I get some feedback or likes. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr --> jesswithane.tumblr.com. you can see me struggle to write this, and my assignments.


End file.
